Reunion
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi along with two friends head to Hokkaido. Itachi will reunite with his family who he hasn't seen in years. Rated M for violence, language, implied sexual relations and other things. One-Shot!


**Hey everyone! I decided to type this one up because it's been stuck in my head for a while now. It's just going to be a one-shot, but I may or may not write one later on who knows.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters. All characters respectively belong to their original owners.**

It was like any other day in Tokyo, the sun was out, you could hear the busy streets and the people commuting. That was unless you lived in the Ikebukuro district, then things were far from normal.

Itachi was in bed, looking at the message he had received from his younger brother two weeks ago. The younger brother he left behind when he left his family back in Hokkaido all those years ago.

_You better come to the reunion... do it for mom at least._

Itachi sighed and placed the phone down. He hadn't replied then and wasn't going to, his little brother would be busy or on his way to Hokkaido, he wasn't going to bother. He looked to the side seeing a woman with long white hair. Memories of the night before coming back to him as he moved, planting his feet on the ground. He stood off the bed, not caring that he was not wearing any clothing as he walked into the bathroom for his shower.

After his shower he exited the bathroom, a towel covering his lower half as he looked towards the bed, where the woman had woken up and was covering her figure with the sheets. Itachi ignored the woman looking at him as he opened a drawer grabbing some clean briefs.

"Miyuki-san." Itachi said catching the woman's attention once more "You may take your time getting ready, just make sure you lock the door on your way out when you leave."

Miyuki chuckled. "Going somewhere?" She asked, watching as he changed into a black suit and she sighed when he didn't answer "I know the drill, this isn't the first time we wake up together." She rolled her eyes.

Itachi sat back on the bed, putting on his socks then his black shoes. The woman came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her exposed breasts on his back.

"I'm going to Hokkaido."

She let him go as he turned to face her. She stood off the bed letting her hair fall down her back. She grabbed onto his red tie and straightened it for him.

"So, this is the end for..." She motioned towards the two of them "Whatever this is."

"What would end? There isn't anything between us." Itachi answered. "What made you think there was something going on between us?"

Miyuki huffed and sat back crossing a leg over the other. "Yet out of all the women you've been with, I'm the only one who've you actually brought back to your place." Itachi put on an expensive looking watch as he grabbed his keys "And since you're going to Hokkaido, it must be about that Izumi Senju girl, isn't it?"

Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. He narrowed his eyes as she rose a brow. "I'm assuming Izaya gave you that small bit of information, but my visit to Hokkaido has nothing to do with Izumi." Itachi turned away from her "If Izaya is starting to give out information on me again, I'll have to find and pay Izaya another visit in whatever hole he crawled into when I return."

"It was from before he left Ikebukuro, around the time you and I first hooked up."

Itachi exited the room and made his way through the apartment. Once he was out of the apartment he entered the elevator as it made its way down. Exiting the elevator and into the garage of the apartments, he came face to face, or more like face to helmet with Celty, or as most knew her as, the Black Rider, but to him she was simply Celty, his good friend who was a Dullahan.

"Celty-san, on your way out?"

She nodded as she typed onto her handheld device. _"Yes, seems Izaya has another job for me."_

Itachi read the words and nodded. "Could you ask him where he's been hiding this whole time and tell him that I will be paying him a visit when I find him."

Celty tilted her head, once again typing. _"Are you going somewhere?"_

He nodded. "Hokkaido." Walking towards his vehicle as she rode her horse that was actually taking the form of a black motorcycle "Family Reunion."

Celty nodded. _"I'll ask Izaya but he only calls when he needs something done, also he always uses a burn phone, so I don't think it could be traceable, and have a safe trip, We'll see you when you return." _She had typed.

"Thank you, and tell Shinra not to worry about the rent this month, you two have helped me out a few times this month." Itachi told her, pressing a button on his remote as a sleek black Audi car turned on "I've also added extra security since that Blue Squares kid, Aoba, got in." Itachi leaned against his car "He reminds me too much of Izaya."

Celty was shaking her head as she typed quickly _"N-No! You don't have to! We can't!" _Itachi chuckled trying to calm her down _"And thank you, Shinra actually said the same thing."_

"I own the building and the land, I'd rather let you two live here for free, but you wouldn't allow it now, would you." Itachi smiled and laughed lightly before it faded "When you return, can you make sure my "Guest" has left the property, please."

Celty nodded before waving at him and speeding off. Itachi entered his vehicle as he left the building.

* * *

Driving through the district he looked around, everything looking nice and peaceful. He kept driving as he spotted a familiar blonde haired man wearing a bartenders outfit and a blonde woman shorter than him walking alongside him heading towards the bus stops. Itachi pulled over ahead of the two and exited his car.

"Itachi." The blonde man said as he smoked his cigarette

"Shizuo, and Vorona, you're back from Russia, I assume you've taken care of any business you had." He greeted the two as Vorona nodded "You two finally taking some personal time together?"

Shizuo rose a brow, but before he could say anything Vorona spoke. "Shizuo-senpai and I are going after someone who fled to Hokkaido."

Itachi nodded. "Business." Shizuo offered Itachi a cigarette as he took one, lit it and leaned on the car "Thank you."

"The bastard owes the company big money ad he thinks he can just leave without paying his debt..." Shizuo said leaning against Itachi's car "Tom-san is busy chasing after some others so they have me and Vorona taking a bus to Hokkaido."

"I guess you two are in luck." Shizuo and Vorona rose a brow "I'm on my way to Hokkaido as well, for a family reunion."

"Family reunion?" Shizuo questioned and Itachi gave a single nodded "It's been a while since you've seen any of them."

Vorona looked back and forth between the two as she didn't know how to add to their conversation as she did not know Itachi as well as Shizuo does.

"So how about it? Ride with me and save some time and money or wait on the bus for another hour or two." Itachi offered them as Shizuo looked at Vorona "I also have a house we can stay in Hokkaido, a friend currently stays in it, but there's enough rooms for us all." Itachi blew the cigarette smoke away throwing the cigarette away in a cigarette disposable can and took out his cell phone .

Shizuo and Vorona looked at one another before he nodded. Shizuo did the same as Itachi and opened the back seat door for Vorona. "Let's go." Itachi entered the car and Shizuo sat in the front with him. "This way we can also make sure the other doesn't turn the town upside down."

Itachi chuckled and Vorona tilted her head. "I believe things have gotten more difficult for me now." She said as the two men chuckled.

_Going to be in Hokkaido for the reunion, I'm bringing two friends._

Itachi messaged his friend before he started driving once more.

"How about you two tell me about this guy, I can probably narrow down the locations where he could be depending of what you know about him."

As he said that a secret compartment in the car near Vorona's seat opened. She knew what it was meant for as she placed her gun inside before it closed. She looked at Itachi who have her a simple nod before putting his full focus on the road.

* * *

They had finally made it to Hokkaido, granted it was past midnight. They drove up the driveway of two story house with a garage big enough to fit three cars. Itachi pressed a button as the garage door opened, inside was a silver sedan and another car that had a cover on it. Itachi parked the car as the garage door closed and they walked into the house quietly.

"Your rooms are upstairs." Itachi told them walking towards a door "The first one on the left is being used, but the others are free." Itachi opened the door and looked back at them "There should be food and drinks in the kitchen, I sent him money to buy some more ahead of time for our arrival, so don't worry about eating his." They nodded and Itachi walked into his room.

**Morning**

It was a bit later than when he usually wakes up, but he was still the first one up, well other than his friend who had already left for work. He made breakfast for himself and the others who were still sleeping as he received a message on his cell phone. He picked up his cell and read the message, it was his younger brother again.

_So you actually decided to come, well atleast to Hokkaido. Show up tomorrow, it will make mom happy, and there's actually two people I'd like for you to meet. I know you won't bother answering, but I'll tell you what everyone thinks, it wasn't your fault Itachi and they're all sorry..._

Itachi placed his cell faced down on the counter as Shizuo and Vorona sat at the table.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Shizuo asked

"Go ahead." Itachi answered grabbing an ash tray placing it on the table "My friends smokes too." Shizuo nodded.

Vorona had stayed quiet during the whole time as they ate. She had picked up the plates and washed them before heading back to the table. When she was about to sit down, she saw a shadow around the corner of the wall as she was about to take out her knife and Shizuo was about to get up, but Itachi stood in front of her making her stop and Shizuo did the same as a girl with long golden brown hair came around the corner holding a Katana. When she spotted Itachi her eyes widened as she put the katana back on her hip as she walked up to him.

"Itachi-kun, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

Itachi smiled and patted the girl on the head. "It's nice to see you too, Yachiyo." Yachiyo smiled back "Satou forgot to mention you were here."

Yachiyo shook her head. "Actually I came last minute and it was getting late, so Satou-kun said I could sleep in one of the rooms...I hope that was okay?!"

"It's fine, you can stay here whenever you want." Itachi told her as he then blinked a few time before looking back at Shizuo and Vorona "You two didn't know she was here?" They shook their heads as he smirked "I see." There are only three bedrooms upstairs, Satou's then the two extra, so if Yachiyo was in one of the extra one's then that means... "Yachiyo, these are friends of mine from Ikebukuro, this is Shizuo..." he motioned towards him as he then motioned towards Vorona "And this is Vorona."

"It's nice to meet you." Yachiyo bowed

"Same here." Shizuo said

"Likewise." Vorona said but her sight had never left Yachiyo or more specifically the katana she held

Yachiyo faced Itachi again. "So you're actually going to the reunion this year?" Itachi nodded in response "Your mother will be happy to see you again." Yachiyo looked at the clock "I have to get going or I'll be late for work."

"Are you still working at the restaurant?" Itachi asked as she nodded in response "I can give you a ride, we're about to go out for some fresh air."

Yachiyo smiled. "Thank you!"

The four left the table and were now in the garage as Shizuo walked to Itachi's black sedan but Itachi stopped him.

"Not that one." Itachi said as Shizuo rose a brow and Itachi removed the cover off the other vehicle revealing a black 1969 Dodge Charger with the blower raised through the hood "You said the guy likes cars right?" Vorona nodded as Itachi opened the door and pulled the seat forward for her and Shizuo to sit in the back "Well let's see if we can lure him out with this." Yachiyo sat in the front as Itachi closed the door.

Itachi sat in the driver seat and turned the key as the car roared to life. The garage door opened and they slowly drove off the driveway as other commuters stopped or slowed down to see the car and listen to it.

* * *

It was night again, and the three were at an illegal car meet. The smell of burning rubber, the sound of the engines revving as people lined up for races and some were just chilling showing off their vehicles. One thing Itachi knew was that when a classic car from overseas such as his, makes an appearance on the streets, word gets out quick. In the small span of about 30 minutes the local car clubs and car enthusiast were flocking towards their location. He knew the guy they were looking for would make an appearance, and knew that if he saw Shizuo he would run off, but luckily he was able to get Shizuo to wear a black wig and a school uniform. So now they stood off to the side keeping an eye out for the target.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Shizuo asked lighting his cigarette

"Blonde hair and Bartender suit makes you stand out like a sore thumb." Itachi answered as Vorona nodded in agreement "Also, we'll call you, Jotaro Kujo, or Jojo for short."

He too wore a disguise since he was well known in Ikebukuro and the target would notice him easily. He wore a long white wig, his attire consisting of all black and a white hoodie vest.

"Good grief." Shizuo blew the smoke up into the air "And your Juushirou, right?" Itachi nodded "What's your nickname?"

"I don't have one." Itachi stated not taking his eyes off the crowd surrounding his car as he too lit a cigarette

Shizuo rose a brow. "Shiro." Vorona spoke and they looked at her "We can call him Shiro, because of his hair." She pointed out.

Shizuo smirked. "Now you have one, Shiro-kun." He laughed.

Vorona rose a hand. "If I may inquire, Why do I not have a disguise?"

"Our names and appearances are highly known in Ikebukuro, where as yours only a handful know, those being who we've interacted with together." Itachi replied not turning to face her "If anything you can just say you're a foreigner who just moved in with your boyfriend, Jojo, here." Itachi motioned to Shizuo.

"Isn't that just stating facts?" Vorona questioned tilting her head as Itachi looked at her "I am a foreigner, and I currently share a roof with Shizuo-senpai." At this both Itachi and Shizuo began coughing "Did I say something wrong?"

Shizuo waved her off. "No, no, it's just..." Shizuo looked at Itachi who was smirking as he then sighed "Yes, okay, we've been living together." Shizuo groaned 'It's not like you didn't know.'

Itachi chuckled. "You know you can two can move into the apartment complex. The floor beneath Shinra and Celty's has been vacated just recently."

"What are you tr-" Shizuo stopped and his eyes narrowed "Right there, brown hair, blue jeans and white shirt, he used to run with the guy before, he might know where he is."

Itachi looked at his watch and stopped Shizuo from advancing. "If we approach him and question him, he'll tell the target we're looking for him."

Vorona looked around. "I don't see the target anywhere near."

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" Shizuo questioned

Itachi shook his head. "We set a trap." Itachi and the two walked up to the car and began talking once they were in earshot distance of the guy "How about we go to Wagnaria tomorrow for lunch?"

"Wagnaria?" Shizuo questioned as he looked as if he was in thought "I heard they have some good food, but it's pretty packed there around lunch."

Vorona was on the other side of the car, leaning on it. "You may not find a good parking spot, you risk the car getting stolen, Shiro-san."

From the corner of his eye Itachi could see the guy texting someone, most likely their target. "Even if it's out of view, the people here are very polite, I doubt anyone would try to steal it, Touka-san."

'Touka?' Vorona thought as she simply nodded

"Whatever, so what time are we going to eat there exactly?" Shizuo questioned taking a quick glance at the guy

"Jotaro-senpai gets cranky if he doesn't eat something all day." Vorona stated

Itachi chuckled. "3:30, maybe 4:00, if that's okay with you, Jojo."

Shizuo sighed. "Good grief... fine."

With that the person walked away into the sea of custom vehicles. Itachi looked at his watch once again as he opened the door to the car.

"Let's go before the authorities show up."

Shizuo and Vorona nodded in unison, as they too entered the vehicle and they slowly drove off before peeling out of the area they were in. Minutes later as they waited at a red light, a large amount of police cruisers were racing towards the direction of the illegal car meet.

"Isn't your reunion tomorrow?" Shizuo asked now having taken off the wig

Itachi nodded. "Starts at Three."

"At Wagnaria." Vorona assumed, Itachi nodded in agreement "Is it okay for us to be there?"

Itachi would glance at Vorona through the rear view mirror. "Shizuo has become a very close friend, even a brother you could say." Itachi came to a stop sign as he looked both ways before continuing "Even if our first encounter was..."

"Let's just say we weren't exactly friendly when we first met." Shizuo stated as he crushed the steel mug in his grip "It wasn't pretty, thanks to that flea bastard."

"Don't break anything in my car." Itachi warned him as Shizuo calmed himself down "Izaya always has to be involved in something when in Ikebukuro."

"I sense some distaste in your voice." Vorona stated

"Izaya's not really someone you like out of kindness, but unlike Shizuo, I don't hate him to the extent that I'd kill him. He is still of use." Itachi replied as Vorona silently nodded. "Tomorrow we'll head to the restaurant as planned and wait for someone to appear."

"What if it's not him?" Shizuo asked

"Then Vorona or yourself can interrogate whoever shows up."

**Next Day - Wagnaria 2:00**

"I guess he's not coming this year either..." Mikoto looked saddened as she looked down at her food on the table which was getting cold

"Don't worry, Mother." She looked across the table at her youngest son and his pink haired wife and small child "Nii-san is here, I'm sure he'll walk through the doors any minute now." Sasuke assured her.

"What makes you so sure, Sasuke?" His father, Fugaku asked, his arms crossed and his face as stern as ever. "Have you talked to him?"

"Itachi owns a house here in Hokkaido, which Satou our childhood friend lives in." Fugaku eyes slightly widened as Mikoto began to beam "Itachi arrived two nights ago with two others."

"You've been keeping tabs on your brother?" Sakura questioned

Sasuke shook his head. "Even if I tried, which I have, I hit dead ends..." Sasuke looked around at all the family, distant relatives, and some close family friends before looking down and clenching his fists "We all turned our backs on him and blamed him for something he didn't do...and because of it, we drove him away."

"Maybe he's not coming because of me..."

Sasuke overheard her and looked over at the girl sitting at the booth across from theirs, her long brown hair and doe eyes. "He doesn't even know you're here, Izumi."

"Don't worry little sis." Izumi had her hair ruffled slightly "If little Sasuke says Itachi will be here, then he will."

Sasuke glared at the older man. "I'm not little anymore, Shisui."

"You may have started a family of your own, but you're still younger than me, therefore you will always be little Sasuke." Shisui smirked seeing Sasuke's eyes twitch.

In the kitchen Satou and Souma kept cooking as Yachiyo walked into the back with Taneshima following suit.

"Is he really not coming?" Yachiyo asked Satou

"He'll be here." Satou replied glancing at her "He wouldn't have bothered showing up in Hokkaido if he wasn't going to."

"It's been like this for the past five years now but he never shows." Taneshima stated placing some dirty plates in the sink as she washed them.

A few seconds later Takanashi entered the restaurant, he blinked a few times seeing that all the tables were full, Inami was taking an order from a table, even Yamada was helping and when he spotted Sasuke he rushed into the back where the others were.

"What's going on?!" He questioned the four as they all looked at him in question "Indra Otsutsuki is here and the restaurant is full!"

"Indra Otsutsuki?!" Souma lit up as Takanashi nodded "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?!"

Satou sighed. "You two weren't here last year so it makes sense you wouldn't know."

"What are you talking about Satou-kun?" Souma asked his co-chef "And who hasn't shown up in years?"

"Every year the restaurant gets reserved for the whole day just for the Uchiha Family Reunion with some guests." Satou began explaining as he place the food on a plate which Taneshima took out to the table "Indra Otsutsuki is simply a stage name, he's here for the family reunion, and the person we've been talking about is his older brother and good friend of ours, Itachi Uchiha, though I he told me he had it changed to Akatsuki, once he moved to Ikebukuro."

"Hmm..." Souma thought

"You're right, Satou-kun!" Yachiyo smiled and grabbed a plate that was ready to be served "He and his friends, Shizuo and Vorona will be here!"

Souma blinked a few times. "Ikebukuro...Shizuo..." Souma then paled as he slowly walked up to Yachiyo "Y-Yachiyo-san, this Shizuo wouldn't happen to have blonde hair and be wearing a bartenders outfit, would he?"

Yachiyo tilted her head as she thought back on him before smiling and nodding. "Yes." With her response given she walked back out to serve on the customers.

Souma felt a chill go up his spine, which Takanashi noticed. "What's wrong Souma-san?"

"What's wrong?! Have you two ever heard of Shizuo Heiwajima?!" Souma questioned the two who looked at one another before shaking their heads in denial as Souma took out his phone and pulled up a video and showed it to them "This is Shizuo Heiwajima."

They watched a few videos seeing a blonde haired bartender rip a street sign out of the concrete and use it as a bat or lifting a vending machine a hurling it a great distance, they saw him get hit by a truck and survive after he had tossed the large truck off of him.

The other two males paled. "What brute strength."

"Who would win between him and Inami-san?" Takanashi paled even more "If she ends up hitting him because of her androphobia..."

"W-Wait, if he's Itachi's friend than he must be a good person, Inami has gotten better and she's actually comfortable with Itachi..." Satou was saying

"What about me?"

The three men paled and looked behind them, standing there with her head tilted, Inami looked at them in question.

"W-We're just happy how great you've been doing and how you're able to interact better with men." Souma scratched the back of his head as he smiled.

"Y-Yeah, right, Takanashi-kun?" Satou stepped back slightly

Takanashi nodded. "Y-Yes, that's right!" Takanashi walked around Inami and onto the restaurant floor as Inami followed after him.

Souma sighed in relief as he began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Satou asked

"A distant relative who does business in Ikebukuro, though I heard he left some time ago."

_"How did you get this number Souma?"_

"Don't sweat the details Izaya, I wanted to know about a Shizuo Heiwajima, seems he's shown up with a guy named Itachi an-"

_"Shizu-chan and Itachi are in Hokkaido?" _There was movement heard on Izaya's side _"Ah, the family reunion, of course, doesn't explain why Shizu-chan is there but, I can tell you about Shizu-chan..."_ There was a pause for a brief moment _"On Itachi...he's a dangerous topic but I'll tell you anyway, actually I need a favor from you too, I'll take it as payment for this information." _

Souma didn't like the tone in which Izaya spoke of his payment but Souma being somewhat like his relative smiled. "Deal, what do you want me to do?"

Satou didn't know what they had talked about, but it sent a chill down his spine and for some reason felt a bad vibe from the person on the other side of the call.

**2:45**

Mikoto hadn't touched her food even though Fugaku had told her to stop waiting on Itachi who would most likely not even show up.

"I can't exactly blame him if he decides not to."

They were going to turn to the voice who had spoken when they heard the loud rumbling from a vehicle. They all looked out towards the parking lot when they spotted a familiar black car entering the parking lot.

"Isn't that Madara's car? What is he doing here?!" Someone shouted

"That's not Madara." They turned to face an elderly relative who merely took a sip of his drink "Look again."

They watched as Itachi stepped out of the driver seat, wearing an all black suit. They saw as man with blonde hair in a bartender outfit helped a blonde haired woman out of the car. They all hurried back to their seats and those sitting near the windows sat back down, except for Mikoto who stayed standing wanting to embrace her child once he stepped foot in the restaurant, but they never took a step towards the restaurant, instead they seemed to be looking around as the blonde man smoked. Everyone was waiting, the restaurant had gone silent and after minutes of the three standing outside, Fugaku had enough as he slammed his hands on the table and stood.

"That boy thinks he can make us wait!"

"Sit down!" Mikoto rose her voice at him as everyone's eyes widened "He's here, I'll wait as long as I have to, so sit down." She glared at him as a warning as he sighed and sat back down.

They hadn't noticed because of the small outburst but Itachi and the other two had just entered the restaurant as the bell rang.

"Welcome to Wag-" Inami eyes landed on Itachi and Shizuo "MEN!" She was about to throw a punch when her brain had finally registered it to being Itachi and stopped midway, she looked up at him and smiled before swiftly bowing. "I'm so sorry, I almost hit you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Inami-san." Itachi placed a hand on her head and pat her lightly "You've grown and since you didn't even begin your swing means you're getting over your androphobia."

"Ah, y-yes!" Inami smiled as she looked at the two behind him

"These are my friends, Shizuo and his girlfriend Vorona." Itachi introduced the two blondes

"Oi!" Shizuo fixed his shades

Vorona looked at Shizuo. "Shizuo-senpai?" She saw him look away slightly as she smiled.

"We're here for the reu-" Itachi hadn't finished when he felt a force slam into him and arms wrap around him, Vorona stepped forward but Shizuo place an arm in front of her halting her advance, Itachi looked down at the long raven hair as he wrapped his arms around the woman. "It's nice to see you too, Mother."

"Itachi..." She was crying, that he knew just from her voice "My baby, you've finally come back to see us."

"Mother." Mikoto looked up at Itachi who smiled down at her as he grabbed his handkerchief and patted around her eyes "You shouldn't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." Mikoto smiled and nodded as she pulled him towards the others as Shizuo and Vorona followed.

"Itachi, took you some time to finally show up." Fugaku said

"Father."

They could feel the tension so Sasuke spoke up. "Nii-san, it's nice to see you again." Sasuke said as he stepped aside "This is Sakura my wife, and our daughter, Sarada." He introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sasuke has said many good things about you." Sakura said stretching her hand out.

Itachi took her hand and shook it. "It's nice too meet you as well, I'm glad my little brother has found someone." Itachi smiled as he then looked at the small child in her arms as he took hold of her little hand "Hello Sarada." When he was going to pull back the small girl grabbed a hold of his finger and giggled.

"She likes you." Sakura said as Itachi chuckled

"Of course she does, what's not to like?!"

Itachi turned to see Shisui returning with someone behind him. "Shisu-" Itachi froze for a second as Shisui moved aside and his eyes met the all too familiar doe brown eyes. "Izumi."

Izumi blushed as she looked down. "It's nice to see you again, Itachi-kun."

"I didn't know you were coming, how have you been?" He asked her as she looked back up at him, his eyes never straying from hers.

"I've been doing well..." Izumi softly said, her hands fidgeting before she bowed "Sasuke invited me and...I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have-" Izumi was turning to leave when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Stay. Please."

Shizuo rose a brow before his eyes widened. "I see, so that's how it is."

Vorona looked up at him. "Shizuo-senpai?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Let's find a table somewhere."

"Oh, you could sit with us!" They looked over at the boy that had arrived before the girl Itachi was speaking with "I'm Shisui by the way, Itachi's best childhood friend." Shisui then motioned at Izumi "And that's my younger sister, Izumi." He sat into the booth as Shizuo and Vorona sat across from him "They used to date, but..." Shisui sighed.

"I know." Shizuo spoke as Shisui's head shot up looking at him "He told me about what happened and why he left."

"You must be Itachi's friends, I'm Izumi." She sat down next to Shisui in the booth.

"Shizuo."

"Vorona." They said with a single nod.

'He sounds like Itachi' Both Shisui and Izumi thought

Itachi had been given a chair to sit in as there was no room at the table his parents were in and he did not want for Sakura or Sasuke to give their seat up for him.

Two hours had gone by, everything had seemed to go smoothly. Itachi would feel the lingering looks from his relatives on the back of his head, but it wasn't of hate or anger. Some would come up to the table to speak with him and catch up, which he would respond courteously to their questions, bending the truth here and there.

Everything seemed to be going well, except for the fact that their target hasn't made a single move to try and steal the car, no one suspicious was walking around the restaurant or the street. He had been glancing out towards the vehicle here and there while speaking with his mother most of the time, and he knew Shizuo and Vorona would as well, even if Shisui kept talking non-stop about how close he, Izumi, and himself were back then, which did bring back memories, good ones before turning into the bad ones right before he had left.

"Are you having the urge to leave already?" Itachi turned his head to face his father who was scowling at him "You keep looking outside as if you're waiting for this to end, to run away again."

"You're mistaken, Father." Itachi's hands were flat on the table "I was just thinking about how much I had missed since I was gone."

"Gone? Gone?!" Fugaku rose his voice "You ran away! You left your family when it got tough! And now you come back and act as nothing happened?!" Fugaku stood and Itachi slightly narrowed his eyes as Mikoto pulled on her husbands sleeve trying to calm him down. "We hear nothing about or from you in years! And yet you appear out of thin air, do you even care about your family?!"

"Father!" Sasuke himself rose glaring at their dad "I'm the one who told Itachi to come."

Fugaku faced Sasuke now. "So you knew where your brother was and had contact with him?!" Sasuke kept glaring at him as Sarada started to cry due to the yelling as Sakura attempted to calm her down as Fugaku faced Itachi once again "Aren't you going to say something boy? or are you going to let others fight your fight, like you always have?"

Itachi's chair moved back when two hands were placed on each of his shoulders. They looked at the two men, one was Shizuo and the other was the tall blonde cook who had came to the front on Yachiyo's request after the yelling began.

"Calm down." Shizuo's voice was low

"Let's take a break." Satou said

Itachi let out a breath he was holding as he stood and walked towards the break room of the restaurant, the two blonde males and Vorona following behind him.

"Running again?! That's all you know how to do, Itachi!" And with that Fugaku earned scowls from his family as he sat back down.

Around the corner peeping, Souma saw them coming to the back.

"Seems everything died down now, Satou-kun."

Shizuo's veins began to bulge as a large tick mark appeared on his forehead. He placed a hand on the wall as he turned to look around it. "IZAAAAAYAAAAA! I've finally found you, you flea bastard!" He stopped himself when he saw a trembling cook with blue hair as he looked around swiftly trying to find Izaya "Hey, where'd he go?!"

"I-I-I-I-I don't know who you're talking about!" Souma backed away before getting on the floor and begging "Please don't kill me! I'm scared! I'm scared."

"Shizuo, it's obvious he just sounds like him, come on." Itachi stated as Shizuo looked at Souma one more time before entering the break room.

"Here." Satou pointed towards the chairs around the table as he gave him and Shizuo a cigarette "It's okay to smoke in here." Satou sat down as the others followed suit.

Back on the restaurant floor, Mikoto was giving Fugaku and earful a Sasuke's cell began to ring.

Sasuke pulled out his cell and rose a brow, it was an unknown caller attempting to face time with him. He ignored it, but then it rang again as he groaned and accepted the call.

"Who are you and how'd you get this number?" Sasuke asked

"It was quite easy if you have he right connections, Indra Otsutsuki, or would you rather I call you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Just hang up, Sasuke." Shisui told him

Sasuke was about to hang up when the man spoke again. "Ah! Is that Shisui Senju? Oh my then Izumi Senju must be there too, right?" Shisui and Izumi looked back at Sasuke wide eyed "Why don't you turn the phone around so I can talk with your family."

"What would you want to talk with us about?" Sasuke glared at the man on the phone.

"Itachi Akatsuki, formerly Itachi Uchiha." Everyone in their booths got quiet.

"What do you know about my son?" Mikoto asked

"I know what happened before he left Hokkaido and what he's been doing since he left."

"Sasuke." Mikoto nodded at him as he turned the phone round revealing a man with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black shirt under a black coat with brown fur lining. "What do you know?"

Izaya smiled. "Well we can skip the parts we all know, Itachi was framed for the "Accident" that left his father, and his girlfrie- oh, excuse me, Ex-girlfriends older brother in a coma..." He motioned to Izumi and Shisui "...he was imprisoned for a short amount of time in which ALL of you turned your backs on him, except for a few selected people." Izaya then started naming them "The Senju family being one, Obito, his wife Rin, Officers Kakashi Hatake and Tenzo, and Madara Uchiha."

At this most of the restaurant began looking depressed. "Madara asked Hashirama and Tobirama to be Itachi's lawyers, which he of course paid for it all." Izaya began spinning in his chair "Itachi was released with no concrete evidence against him and there being some form of tampering found, but when he returned to all of you, you turned him away." Izaya started chuckling "And then the one person who he had left other then his little brother, began to doubt him, because she had been sent a fake photo of him with another woman, and she began to think maybe he had something to do with her brothers condition, she left him...broken."

Izumi's eyes widened. "When an Uchiha loses the object of their affection, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred." Izumi said as they looked at her "That's what our Grand Uncle Tobirama told me after he found out we had broken up and the reason behind it, he said anything that happens to him or what he ends up doing from then on would be on me."

Shisui placed a hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her as he then glare at Izaya. "What are you trying to say?"

Izaya grinned. "Itachi had left to Ikebukuro, his life began to spiral into Alcohol, Sex, and at one point drugs." Izaya sighed and smirked looking at Izumi "Though he still attempts to fill the hole in his heart with women." Izumi's reaction had him laughing as Shisui continued to glare at him.

"I'm hanging up, this guy is only getting under our skin." Sasuke stated as he was about to

"Wait, this is where it gets good!" Izaya said still smiling "Madara had gotten information from an Info-broker, it seems that a some war hawk Danzo Shimura had been trying to kill the head of the current Uchiha family and the next of the Senju, framing it all on poor Itachi causing for chaos to occur."

"Shimura was arrested and imprisoned a year or two after Itachi had left..." Fugaku scowled as he looked towards the seat Itachi had occupied as his eyes widened when he spotted the table was cracking under pressure from where Itachi had been gripping it "...what happened?"

"Madara informed Itachi, and to help him out of his current situation, he was enrolled in the black ops." Izaya looked at some papers and whistled "He grew in the ranks at abnormal speeds, he has quite the achievements and the count of...well let's just say he's quite the monster, a demon even." Izaya yawned and stretched "His goal was Danzo, head of a more shady branch of the black ops, Itachi was transferred into Danzo's branch and well, you can guess what happens."

"You're not going to tell us?" Fugaku glared

"I'm already giving you this information without charge, don't expect me to give you an arm and leg too." Izaya narrowed his eyes at him "Well after Danzo's arrest, his illegal activities and business coming out to the light, Itachi returned to Ikebukuro, with now no one trying to harm any of you he thought maybe he could return and explain, but he knew better, he knew Danzo had people in the underground world that would target him if they found out, so he stayed, and took over a certain a certain secret organization, changing it to the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Shisui questioned

"Most were former members of the black ops, both the light and dark side of it, most being humans even if they have quite the monstrous traits." Izaya looked over at Izumi "One being that same girl from the photo actually, and two monsters, a headless rider and Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed hysterically "Itachi is quite informed nowadays, he's most likely been keeping tabs on all of you and was probably pretending to not know a thing, right?" He watched them as he grinned and laughed "When coming to Ikebukuro, the people will usually tell you to stay clear of certain groups and people."

"I'm assuming you're going tell us now." Mikoto stated

"Oh, how scary! I see where Itachi gets it from." Izaya kept laughing "Don't get on the Awakusu-Kai bad side, don't mess with the headless rider, stay clear of Shizuo Heiwajima and Itachi Akatsuki, and don't trust-"

"Izaya Orihara." They turned to face Itachi's friend "Hang up the phone, I must inform Itachi-san and Shizuo-senpai."

Izaya grinned putting his hands in the air. "So my contact was right, Vorona has returned from Russia." He sighed letting out a laugh "Looks like playtime is over, better leave before they find me, but before I leave, He never hated any of you, if anything he hated himself more than anything, to the point where he became a monster himself." And with that the call was over.

Everyone was quiet as Izumi shed a few tears as she got up and was going to the restroom when she caught sight of a few people around Itachi's car as they looked around suspiciously.

Izumi wiped her tears away when she exited the restaurant and walked up to them and confronted them. "What do you think you're doing? Step away from the car!" She told them.

**With Itachi**

"You okay now?" Satou asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Itachi replied finishing the cigarette as he placed the bud on the ashtray "I thought I could keep it quiet but they keep shouting in my head."

"Are you talking about that swo-"

Vorona ran inside the break room. "Izaya on the phone with your younger brother."

Itachi and Shizuo's chair flew back as they stood and made their way back to the restaurant floor. "IZAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo shouted

Everyone turned to look at them as they approached the booths. "Give me your phone." Itachi ordered Sasuke

"Itachi, is it true?" Mikoto asked eyes beginning to water "That you left and stayed away be-"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" They heard shouting from outside

Itachi looked outside, seeing a few men trying to restrain Izumi as one rose his hand and struck her as she fell to the ground. Itachi's eyes widened as he broke off a piece of the table he was gripping.

"Those bastards." Itachi growled as he made his way out along with Shizuo "All of you stay inside! Vorona stay by the entrance, Shizuo you're with me!"

"I'm supposed to make sure Shizuo-senpai doesn't cause too much damage." Vorona stated

"I'll be paying for any damage we do!" Itachi replied as they exited the restaurant "You have three seconds to get away from her!"

"Shit, it's Itachi and Shizuo!"

"Fuck them, just shoot them!"

One of the guys took out a gun and was about to shoot, but Itachi had swiftly taken a thin blade out and threw it as it pierced through the barrel of the gun and it blew up in his hand. Another guy was going to grab Izumi when Itachi closed the distance grabbing the guys hand, twisting it back and pulling hard enough to dislocate his shoulder. Another guy thought he had the chance to hit Itachi but was then sent flying across the street with a single punch from Shizuo.

"Tch, scum bags, hitting a defenseless woman." Shizuo glared at the two on the ground as they started to laugh "What's so damn funny?!"

"We have more guys on their way here." he said as a phone fell out of his hand

"Izumi." Itachi knelt down gently stroking her cheek "It's not bad, it'll swell up a bit, but it won't leave any marks or scars."

"Itachi-kun, I'm sorry..." She started crying as he held her close to him "I pushed you away and..."

"None of you are at fault here, Izumi." Itachi placed a hand on her chin and made her look at him "Don't blame yours-"

Izumi slapped Itachi, making Shizuo blink a few times. "You're not at fault either! You can't blame yourself either!" Izumi took his hands into hers as she held them tightly "I..."

The sound of tires screeching was heard in the distance as the shouts of a crowd was heard coming from the opposite street.

"Not wanting to ruin your moment, but we have company." Shizuo stated

Itachi helped Izumi up. "Here, take this, go back into the restaurant, stay inside and call Kakuzu and tell him to start writing a check to the city of Hokkaido." Izumi nodded taking his phone as she ran inside and the cars started to appear and the mob rounded the corner.

"That's quite the crowd." Shizuo said as Itachi tossed him a pair of gloves which he put on "These are like the ones Celty made me."

"That's because they are." Itachi walked out onto the sidewalk as he too sported the same black gloves "This somehow has Izaya written all over it."

Shizuo cracked his knuckles. "Just wait til I get my hands on him!"

From inside the restaurant they watched as Shizuo pulled out a lamp post from the concrete and Itachi pulled out one of the guard rails from the concrete and they both threw the objects at the cars that began to either crash into eachother, or were crushed or pierced by the flying objects. The mob was running towards them, as Shizuo pulled out the stop sign and began swinging it like a bat, while Itachi jumped into the air, his leg high up as he came down crashing into the mob as many fo them went flying all across the area.

Everyone except for Vorona was wide eyed at what they were witnessing. At one point a car was trying to run over Shizuo but was kicked on the side as it slammed into a guard rail by Itachi. Itachi then grabbed onto the cars rear metal bumper and pulled it off before sending the car flying into the pile of crashed cars. Shizuo grabbed onto one guys foot and started using him as a bat before throwing him into the air as he punched another guy in the face causing the guys clothes to somehow fly off.

Itachi threw the bumper into a cars wheel stopping it from moving as he side stepped avoiding a slash as he grabbed the mans arm and pulled it around as he kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall as he then knocked him out with a chop to the back of the neck. Itachi rushed to Shizuo as he placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped over him, wrapping his leg around the guy on his left about to hit him with a baseball bat, as he spun bringing the guy down before spinning and kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him out.

"How many of these guys are there?!" Shizuo punched a person who flew into a bunch of other people knocking them all down as he spotted the target in the crowd "Hey there's the bastard right there!"

Itachi looked towards the direction Shizuo had pointed out as he kneed a guy in the face before ducking from another guys swing then grabbing onto his face before slamming him into the ground then jumping over the crowd before kicking two people in the head as he used anothers face as a landing spot, taking the guy down as he came face to face with the guy who owes money back in Ikebukuro. The guy swung but Itachi caught his fist, he then pulled on him before sending him flying towards Shizuo who used another person as a hammer and swung at the guy as both men hit the concrete hard.

"This could all have been avoided if you just paid up instead of skipping town!" Shizuo shouted and threw the man towards the restaurant.

The guy thought he could escape somehow, but then he felt a foot on his face. "You're not going anywhere."

A few seconds later police cruisers started surrounding the area as helicopters flew above them in the sky. "Put your hands up in the air where we can see them!" An officer shouted as most of the criminals did as told but some tried running to which they were knocked down and arrested.

The spotlight from a helicopter shone down on Itachi and Shizuo as they stood perfectly calm. Some officers were closing in on them to arrest them but they were stopped.

"Wait, those two were just defending the people in the restaurant, they're innocent." the man with brown hair said "Nice to see you again, Itachi, though..." He looked around "I wish it was less destructive."

Itachi smiled. "Nice seeing you again, Tenzo, or do you go by Yamato now?"

"I still call him Tenzo." A man with silver hair and a mask covering the lower part of his face stated before letting out a sigh "Want to tell me what happened here and who's going to pay for all this damage?"

"I am, the city should be getting a check very soon." Itachi stated as Shizuo lit a cigarette

The cops were still around and the ambulances had arrived shortly after, now they sat at the back of one being checked for any injuries. They looked to the side seeing Satou who was coming out of the restaurant dragging two unconscious men as Vorona dragged one. The officers took the men from him and Vorona as Satou leaned against the ambulance.

Shizuo took out his cigarettes offering one to each of the guys who accepted as they lit them.

"You took them out yourself." Shizuo looked at Vorona.

Vorona shook her head. "I found one hiding in a bush."

They turned to Satou. "You took two out? I thought you didn't like violence."

"I thought you didn't but look at the aftermath." Satou said as Itachi nodded "They attempted to break in through the back and hide, so I took one out with a frying pan, the other gave up after Yachiyo had her katana to his neck." They looked at the knocked out guy "Then I knocked him out as well."

"With the frying pan?" Itachi questioned

Satou looked away. "Yes, it's not like I have superhuman strength like you two."

They laughed as the people inside the restaurant were exiting and a small group were making their way towards Itachi.

"That was awesome!" Shisui shouted as he started looking Itachi and Shizuo over "I knew you were a good fighter since we were kids, but how are you two insanely strong?"

"I drank a lot of milk." Shizuo replied

"I don't know." Itachi replied

"Itachi!" Mikoto hugged her son before hitting him on the chest "What were you thinking by joining the black ops and not telling us anything?!" She fumed glaring at her son "What if you had died and we never would've known!"

"Mo-"

"No, don't "Mother" me, young man." Mikoto poked him in the chest "Do you know how worried I was all these years and then today, I'm told everything that's happened to you because of what happened back then?!" she looked down as Itachi wrapped her arms around his mother "Why didn't you ever tell us? We're your family..."

"Because he was doubted and turned away before." Fugaku spoke up, Itachi looked at him as he wrapped his arms around his wife and son "I apologize, Itachi, when I woke up from the coma and heard that you left, I was furious, I thought you had given up on your family, when in reality, it was the other way around and you were trying to protect us by staying away."

"Father..." Itachi hugged his parents "I apologize for not coming sooner."

His parents let go as Sasuke stood in front of him. "Tell me, did you know about my marriage with Sakura and Sarada's birth, and if you did, you couldn't have sent a message or something?"

Itachi sighed. "I did, I attended, I just made sure you wouldn't see me at the wedding." Itachi responded as Sasuke narrowed his eyes "I also made sure Sakura had the best medics for Sarada's birth, I paid the medical cost and I've been paying for these family reunions."

"What?" Sasuke questioned "You mean that Iza-" He looked over at Shizuo who grunted as a vein bulged on his forehead "That guy was right? What about my acting career? Did y-"

"I had nothing to do with your acting career, little brother." Itachi chuckled placing a hand on his shoulder "The things you've achieved were done by your own hands."

"See, I told you." Sakura lightly elbowed Sasuke in the side.

"Come on, say something." Shisui told Izumi who tried to stay hidden, but Shisui grabbed Itachi's attention "Someone is a bit too shy over here!"

"Shisui, I'm going to kill you!" Izumi growled at her older brother

"No you won't, if anything you'll thank me." Shisui smirked

"And why is that?" Izumi jumped back as her back pressed against Itachi' chest "Izumi?"

"I-I, uh..." Izumi looked up at him, his hands firmly holding onto her, but still gentle to where he wasn't hurting her "I'm moving to Tokyo for work soon and I kinda need help finding place to stay."

"And I thought, Itachi lives in Tokyo, maybe she could live with you!" Shisui smiled brightly giving them a thumbs up "I couldn't imagine her living with anyone else but you, it would worry me, especially now that she'll be modeling." Shisui acted in a dramatic manner hoping it would sway Itachi to take his younger sister in, but most importantly to ignite the flame the couple once had.

"Shisui! You just can't expect Itachi to say yes!" Izumi scolded him her arms on her hips "I know what you're trying to do, but..." Izumi looked down suddenly before facing him again "Things happened, he's probably moved on and..." she paused tears forming in her eyes. "...I messed up, there's no way he wo-"

Itachi pulled her back wrapping his arms around her. Izumi's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. "You're trying to ignite a flame, that you believe has been extinguished, but in reality the flame still burns on, no matter what I did to conceal it and suppress it, not because I had given up, but because I needed to temporary cut ties with the past... until now at least."

"What do you mean?" Fugaku questioned

Itachi's phone began to ring in Izumi's pocket as she brought it out and handed it to Itachi. Itachi answered the video call.

"Sasori."

_"The last remaining member of root loyal to Danzo, has been arrested." Sasori paused as there was cheering seen in the background "We're finally free."_

Itachi smiled. "Make preparations, we must celebrate." Itachi tilted his phone towards Shizuo, Vorona, then finally Izumi "I'm bringing a couple friends."

_"Oh, is that a new lady friend, Itachi-san?"_

"No, Kisame, she's actually my first..." Itachi answered as the people in the background stopped to look at her through the camera "...and hopefully, my last."

_"Days of a bachelor finally over, Itachi?" It was the woman from the picture Izumi had seen._

"That wasn't the real me, simply an act, an image to maintain so that they wouldn't figure anything out."

_"Hey Uchiha! Do you know how much money you two brats just cost us?!" _

"HUH?!" Shizuo walked up standing behind Itachi as he looked directly into the camera "You have something to say old man?!"

The call ended with a lot of cursing coming from the other end. Itachi looked at Izumi in his arms who seemed to have made herself comfortable. "Will you come with me?"

Everyone was quiet as Izumi looked up at him.

"Of course she will!" Shisui blurted out as he was then hit on the top of the head by the manager of the restaurant, Kyoko. "Ow!"

"Kyoko-san!" Yachiyo greeted her

"So you've finally showed up." Satou said

"Someone needs to pay for the broken table." She said as she walked away

Shizuo patted Itachi on the back. "I will." They all looked down at Izumi "I-I'll move in with you." She smiled as she turned to face Itachi "You're also my first, and you've always been my one and only, so of course I want you to be my last..." Everyone cheered and clapped for the two as Izumi then stepped back, placing her hands on her hips. "...but first," Izumi glared at the cigarette in Itachi's mouth "you of all people shouldn't be smoking Itachi! Especially when you had problems with your lungs when you were younger! It's not good for your health!"

Itachi's eyes slightly widened as he then chuckled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out. Izumi smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat once again.

"They don't know, yet." Shizuo said

"Don't know what?" Mikoto questioned

"He's as healthy as a horse." They heard a medic say

"Wait, you mean that you don't have any health issues anymore?" Sasuke questioned

Itachi nodded. "Things happened and let's say, I'm kind of invincible, both inside and out."

"I still don't want you to ruin your health by smoking." Izumi crossed her arms and puffed out a cheek

Itachi smiled, poking at her cheek. "I have plenty of stamina too." He whispered in her ear which caused her to blush crimson red.

Shizuo felt a tug on his sleeve as he looked at Vorona. "Is something the matter?"

Vorona kept looking at the cigarette in his mouth. "Shizuo-senpai..." Shizuo blinked a few times before sighing and putting his cigarette out as Vorona smiled, laying her head on his arm "Thank you."

Satou blew his smoke up into the air. "Satou-kun." He looked at Yachiyo who seemed to be pouting as she looked at his cigarette, he sighed putting the cigarette out as Yachiyo beamed a smiled as she hugged him "Thank you!"

"HA! They're whipped!" Shisui laughed along with Fugaku and Sasuke.

"Honey." Mikoto smiled at her husband as his laughter died

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stopped laughing immediately feeling a dark aura coming from his wife

Shisui kept laughing as he held his stomach watching them all as he saw Itachi reach for his phone and proceeded to call someone.

"Hey...yes it has been a while...yes...congratulations...he's actually here...oh, he didn't actually? He didn't tell you? of course..." Itachi then put the call on speaker holding it out towards Shisui _"Shisui! I know you're there! Why didn't you tell me Itachi was visiting?!"_

"H-Hana-chan?! I-I can explain, nobody knew he was coming a-"

"We all knew he was coming." All the men answered

Shisui paled. "Why are you so mean?!"

_"So, you're lying to me now? Really Shisui? I'm on my way there and you better hope Itachi is still there by the time I get there or else!"_

"O-Or else?" Shisui shrunk as he watched Itachi and the others walking away "Wait! You can't leave yet!"

Itachi chuckled. "We're heading back to the restaurant." Itachi informed him, an arm over Izumi's shoulder "Oh, and congratulations." He patted Shisui's back with a sly smirk."

Shisui's eyes widened. "You knew, didn't you! That's why you called her!"

Everyone laughed as Satou noticed Yachiyo looking curiously at him, Itachi and Shizuo. "Something on your mind, Yachiyo?"

She nodded. "I was actually thinking that you three sound exactly alike." Everyone stopped and looked at her as she shrunk behind Satou "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No." The three men in question answered in unison "We do not sound alike." They answered again.

"I hear it." Izumi said

"You're kidding." They once again said in unison as they looked at one another "Will you stop that?"

"They all sound like Shizuo-senpai." Vorona commented

"I have to agree with them there." Sasuke nodded

"No." They said

"Someone record them!" Shisui said

Souma appeared recording them on his phone. "Already on it!" Souma smiled.

Shizuo had a tick mark on his forehead. "He sounds just like that flea bastard."

Itachi nodded. "He does sound a lot like Izaya."

Yamada appeared in front of Itachi and Shizuo her hand raised. "Yamada heard Souma calling Izaya his cousin." She informed them.

"Oh~?" The three men smiled at Souma who began to sweat profusely.

"We should have a chat." Itachi put a hand on Souma's right shoulder, his eyes flashed red which scared Souma even more

"That Flea bag of a bastard is your cousin, huh?" Shizuo placed his hand on Souma's left shoulder as he broke some rubble from the concrete into more rubble in his grip

Satou stepped forward. "Satou-kun, please save me!" Souma begged

"You called your cousin and that's how all this began." Satou then magically pulled out a frying pan from behind him "Isn't that right?"

Itachi and Shizuo dragged Souma into the restaurant, Satou following them in as he tapped the frying pan on the palm of his hand.

"HELP ME!" They heard his cry but no moved.

A second later a nun with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in front of them as she put her hands in a triangular formation, the thumbs coming up to meet the other. "Latom." They heard her say before walking away.

"NOOOOO!"

They heard from inside as they all mimicked the nun. "Latom."

**And that's it for this One-Shot! Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Fun Facts!- Itachi and Shizuo have the same English Voice Actor, Crispin Freeman. While Shizuo and Satou share the same Japanese Voice actor, Ono Daisuke. When they had changed clothes at night, Itachi was dressed like Juushirou Ukitake from Bleach as they have the same Japanese Voice Actor, Ishikawa Hideo. Shizuo was dressed as Jotaro who shares the same Japanese Voice actor. While not in disguise, Itachi called Vorona "Touka" as she shares the same English Voice Actress, Palencia Brina. On a second note, the Nun at the end if anyone caught on was Iris from the series "Fire Force" that began airing this year, who shares the same Japanese Voice Actress as Vorona, Ichimichi Mao.**

**On another note- I WILL be working on a Fire Force crossover with Itachi as the main Character!**


End file.
